


Healing Hearts

by crimson_eyed_rabbit



Series: I Finally See You [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental harm, F/F, Light Angst, Rejection, Seduction, Smutty ending, Soulmates, Triss/Chireadan, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_eyed_rabbit/pseuds/crimson_eyed_rabbit
Summary: Finally, after waiting for so long, Yennefer has learned who her soulmate is and can not wait any longer to have them in her arms. But it seems it won’t be as easy as she had initially thought.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: I Finally See You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968697
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Healing Hearts

Yennefer tossed and turned in her bed, unable to fall asleep. She had just performed a handfasting ceremony for Geralt and Jaskier; the two idiots had finally gotten their shit together and as a result gave her a soulmate bond. Not too long ago she felt and saw the Djinn’s magic disappear as the mated pair completed their binding, and felt the full extent of her true soulbond. It was like a candle’s flame turning into a hearth inside of her, an incredible warmth she didn’t know she’s been craving for. And if she were to dive deeper, she would feel the ghostly presence of her bonded, radiating gentleness and kindness.

Yennefer wants to bury herself in such a gentle presence. Someone to love and hold her, care for her as she was never given such luxury. Decades ago she had that with Istredd, believing him to be her soulmate, but the spark of being soulmates never showed itself. Then, when Geralt of Rivia came along, she thought she had felt the spark that indicated them as soulmates, but it was actually a fabricated bond being put into place from the idiot’s selfish wish.

The thought of the false bond forced upon her still angers her. The fabricated bond had completely covered her natural one, refraining her to ever be aware of it until the Dijnn’s magic was finally removed.

Yennefer sighed, turning onto her other side and snuggled into her pillow. She decides to just close her eyes and dive into her bond to help her sleep. She smiled at the instant warmth that washes over her, as if her bonded was wrapping their arms around her, protecting her from the autumn’s cold breeze that seeps into the keep.

_Yennefer opened her eyes to a room she’s not familiar with. She sat up, taking a look around to see she was laying on a grand bed. The walls of the room are made out of stone blocks, a hearth built into them in the center with a small table covered with a half empty bottle of wine, two glasses and a couple of lounging chairs in front of it, a grand wooden closet with a tall expensive mirror on one side of the hearth and a luxurious vanity with a wash station next to it on the other side of the hearth. A large balcony can be seen not too far from the bed, beside it stations a study area, a desk covered with a stack of leather bound books, a few potion bottles, stack of papers, an ink bottle and quill. The area also has a large bookshelf right next to the balcony, displaying several rows holding dozens of books and artifacts._

_*Groan*_

_Yennefer whipped her attention towards the sound behind her, making her realize she’s not alone on the bed. She took in a sharp breath at the familiar form laying next to her. “Triss?”_

Yennefer woke up with a gasp, eyes shot open as she sat up abruptly. She blinks at her softly lit room, the sun’s morning rays coming through the large window. It took a moment for her mind to register what it had seen. She whipped her gaze beside her to see nothing but empty space greeting her.

She stretched her hand out, and gently petted the spot. She knows what had just happened, having read about it once before in a book about bonds a couple years ago. She had dove far too deep into her bond, letting her soul travel through it to see where her bonded is. She thought something like that wasn’t possible, leading her to believe the book she had found to rid her of the bond Geralt had placed between them to be nothing but tall tale lies and therefore useless. Now she wishes to have that book back, to know more of what a soulmate bond is capable of. But for now, she wants nothing more than to bask in the knowledge of who her soulmate is.

“Triss,” Yennefer called out softly, smiling to the spot where the younger mage would be. “Should have known it would be you.”

Memories of their first meeting flashed before Yennefer. She remembers having come across the mage in Vizima over three decades ago, having been sent to aid the king and his mage. She had instantly taken a liking to Triss, advisor to the king of Temeria. She has never taken a liking to anyone beside, or since, Istredd before, never having gotten along with anyone, but Triss was different somehow. The younger mage wasn’t someone who craved power or the utmost respect from everyone she crossed paths with, therefore she was kind to Yennefer. Within a week of meeting, they became friends, enjoying each other’s company as they worked under the king together for a few weeks.

Since then, whenever an assignment from the brotherhood left her drained or maddening, Yennefer would always seek Triss’s company. They would talk about their tasks and assignments, Yennefer would mostly insult the brotherhood and power hungry kings she had to help and Triss listened to all she had to say without judgment or scolding her to respect the Brotherhood of Sorcerers. If anything, Triss understood her anger towards them, and when Yennefer one day, to her own surprise, told Triss about her life before being founded by Tissaia. She didn’t know what had come over her to tell another mage such personal information. And when Triss showed no pity or sympathy, something she had despised seeing thrown at her, only understanding, Yennefer knew she could trust and find a true friend within the younger mage.

Yennefer wonders why it took her this long to see Triss was her bonded all along. She even started to grow feelings for the younger sorceress, but never did anything about it, too afraid to possibly ruin their friendship. But now knowing they are destined to be together, Yennefer is determined to tell Triss of her true feelings.

Yennefer pulled off her blanket, jumping out of bed and heading straight for her closet. She tries to formulate a plan to get off the mountain in the near middle of winter as she gets dressed. She can see from her window of the trees lightly covered in snow, soon the entire keep and ground will be buried in a foot of it. She is still far too weak to conjure up a portal, but maybe if she concentrates hard enough with the help of a rejuvenation potion, she could conjure up a portal to Vizima, or close to it.

Yennefer frowned at the thought as it could very much fail, at best she still wouldn’t be able to conjure up a portal while at worse, if she is able to, she will either die from the amount of energy she tries to expel, or the portal would collapse on her, killing her.

She closed the doors of her wooden closet with a sigh. “The best I could probably do is to portal to the base of the mountain, and go from there.”

With a plan made up, she heads downstairs to join the others for breakfast. She will need to tell them about her latest discovery and that she is planning to leave as soon as she can. She entered the great hall to see Vesemir, Geralt and Jaskier at the table with Ciri between her fathers.

“Back already?” Yennefer said, approaching the table and grabbing their attention. “Thought you two would spend the following morning of your handfasting with a few more rounds.”

Ciri gagged at the sorceress’s words, knowing exactly what she meant.

Geralt and Jaskier blushed as Yennefer laughed.

“Sorry, cub, didn’t mean to gross you out in the middle of your breakfast,” Yennefer said before turning to the newly wedded pair to answer her question.

“In this weather?” Jaskier said. “I may be able to endure the cold winds of autumn, but it is now winter, if the light layer of snow is any indicator. After completing the ritual in the river, we had to move to a cave that was thankfully nearby.” The siren blushed as his eyes went hazy at the remembrance of the night.

Yennefer cocked a brow at her friend’s expression, and made a mental note to ask Jaskier for details without the cub present.

“I see the newlyweds are back.”

Their attention is thrown towards the doors of the great hall to see Lambert and Eskel making their way to them. The two took their seats, and immediately dug into their bowl of porridge.

They jumped into the subject of Yule, asked by Ciri. The cub asked how Witchers celebrate the winter solstice, and whether or not they do gifts as she had been making one for each of them. Yennefer can tell from the looks on the Witchers’ faces that they have never celebrated the holiday, or at the very least not since the sacking. Vesemir was the one to break it to the cub, confirming that they in fact do not and never had. And immediately amended at the look of sadness taking over Ciri’s expression, saying they could begin celebrating it as a way of welcoming a happy new beginning, and for the pack being complete with their three latest members.

Ciri grinned brightly at her adoptive grandfather’s words, jumping out of her seat to hug the old wolf.

Vesemir was taken back by the sudden attack, but instantly returned the embrace with a soft expression.

“Whoa, never thought I would see the day Vesemir would get so soft on us,” Lambert said. “Better watch it, old man, or we’ll start thinking you actually _love_ us.”

Vesemier throws a playful glare to his youngest pup. “Shut it and eat your porridge, unless you would like to do twenty laps around the keep?”

Lambert squeaked, instantly digging back into his breakfast.

They all laughed at Lambert’s expense. Yennefer smiles dreamily at the scene before her, still hardly believing she has gotten what she has been longing for for years; a family, true friends, and a child to help raise and train. All that is missing is her soulmate.

 _Soon_ , Yennefer told herself.

She doesn’t inform them of her discovery or plan yet, deciding to wait for the last two members of their family to wake up and join them to make the announcement. Instead she chatted along with them, helping plan for what to do for the upcoming sabbat.

A few minutes later, the Witchers and Jaskier fell silent and turned their direction to the doorway of the great hall. Yennefer and Ciri followed suit, and saw Aiden and Coën entering the room side by side. Yennefer noticed at the corner of her eye the way Lambert had stiffened up, telling her that whatever they had sensed wasn’t good.

And apparently it wasn’t, for Lambert that is, as Aiden and Coën had spent the night together. Despite their reassurance that they merely literally slept, Lambert refused to relax and instead start to act...well, like an _idiot_. The idiot wolf doesn’t see how his avoidance of Aiden’s gaze and reaction to the cat and griffin’s mixed scent is troubling Aiden, causing him to seek comfort from Coën. Yennefer can see Aiden and Coën had formed a strong brotherly bond, the idiot wolf is too hard headed to see it.

 _Witchers and their incapability to see their bonded’s feelings_ , Yennefer rolled her eyes, and decides to hold off her announcement just for today, getting the feeling she would not want to miss what the day has in store.

* * *

After breakfast, the Witchers took Ciri to the training grounds to spar while Yennefer and Jaskier head to the library to talk about the cub’s magic lesson for the day in the early evening.

“So, tell me, Jask, how _did_ it go last night?” Yennefer asked as they were seated in one of the few tables in the grand library of the keep.

Jaskier blushed red, at the question. “It was great. Fantastic, even!” he said, avoiding her eyes and flipping through his book where he has taken notes of Ciri’s progress. Yennefer also has a book of the same purpose.

Yennefer narrowed her eyes at the bard. “Ok, now you _have_ to tell me. Come on,” she nudged his shoulder, “what has you so flustered at the question? I know for a fact you don’t mind sharing your sex life, especially to those you are close with. Are we not the best of friends?” She pouted, throwing Jaskier a fake sad look.

And apparently it did just the trick, Jaskier sighing in defeat.

“Alright, but you can’t tell the others!” Jaskier said. “Geralt made me swore not to, as they will ask embarrassing questions and possibly laugh at him.”

Yennefer brightened, sitting up straight and placing a hand over her heart. “You have my word.”

Jaskier accepted it, and moved his chair closer. He waved at her to lean in and give him an ear.

Yennefer did as asked, curiosity peaked evermore. She didn’t exactly know what to expect, but what Jaskier whispered was definitely not it.

“He _what_!?” She practically screeched.

Jaskier shushed her, waving his hands about and looking around to make sure they were still alone.

Yennefer blinks at him, unable to believe what she has been told. She leaned back in, and in a quieter tone asked, “What do you mean he _grew_ a _knot_?”

Jaskier’s face turned redder. “I meant how it sounds, he _grew_ a _knot_.”

Yennefer’s jaw dropped.

“It seems the — uh, ritual had undid what the second round of mutagens did to Geralt’s body. Witcher’s of the wolf school are given knots as a result of the first batch of mutagens,” Jaskier added at the sight of Yennefer’s confused look.

Yennefer blinked owlishly at him for a moment before another bound of curiosity took over her. “And how did _that_ feel? Being tied to him in such a way, I would think it would be quite uncomfortable and painful.”

Jaskier’s face turned a darker shade of red, and started to squirm in his seat.

Yennefer cocked a brow at the sight. “Or maybe not.”

“Can we please discuss the lesson plan for today!” Jaskier jumped back into his book, making Yennefer laugh.

They discussed well till lunch before heading back to the great hall to eat. There, Lambert has become quite the sour mood, and Aiden more saddened that he is nearly in Coën’s lap, causing the wolf’s mood to worsen. They all looked on in worry, sensing something about to snap.

And snap it did.

Yennefer was sitting next to Jaskier on a bench in the training grounds, watching the cub swing her wooden sword against Eskel. Soon enough, a loud scream cut through the air, taking all of them by surprise. Yennefer and Jaskier ran for the cub while Geralt, Eskel and Vesemir headed towards the courtyard where the scream had come from.

Yennefer and Jaskier took Ciri inside the keep, to the great hall, like they all discuss in case of an invasion. They closed the doors, and stayed by the far wall where there is a secret passageway under the floor, a simple enchantment put in place that with the right word the door to the pathway will appear. The plan was to first wait for at least _one_ of the Witchers to come to them and tell them to either run or stay.

It wasn’t long till they saw an angry Vesemir, followed by a dejected Lambert, walking through the doors.

“Leaves us alone for a moment,” Vesemir growled, leaving no room for questions.

They did as told, joining Geralt and Eskel in the hall. They all listened in and peeked through the small gap between the doors. Turns out Lambert has been aware of his bond with Aiden the near entirety of their friendship, but was too focused on self-worth to see the cat so obviously in love with the wolf. And apparently his blindsightedness had pushed the poor cat over the edge, nearly taking his own life at having learned about Lambert’s awareness and thought he was nothing more than someone to play with for the wolf.

“Is this some sort of Witcher trait?” Yennefer asked in annoyance as they all sat in the courtyard while Lambert sits alone in the great hall thinking. “To be so blinded of what’s right in front of you and destroy any chances of having it, nearly killing your mate in the process!”

Geralt pulled Jaskier into his lap, burying his nose in the crook of the siren’s neck. They all know they were all thinking about Geralt’s first wish with the Djinn.

Jaskier cards a hand into his mate’s hair and nuzzles his head with his in comfort.

“Easy there, Yennefer,” Vesemir growled lightly. “They may be idiots, but they’re still my pups.”

Yennefer huffed, choosing to simmer in her seat in silence. She can’t help be angry. If she were to be honest, most of her anger comes from having her natural bond block for more than a decade now and her _own_ sort of blindsightedness. If she had taken notice of her bond with Triss before ever meeting the White Wolf, she would be by her soulmate’s side and in her arms, or the younger mage in hers. Then, again, Jaskier would have died by the Djinn, or at the very least lose his voice permanently. And for a siren, as well as a bard, that is very much a death sentence to them.

 _Destiny truly is a cruel mistress_ , Yennefer thought with a sigh.

They weren’t out in the courtyard for long when Lambert approached them, announcing he will go through the Trial of Redemption to fix what he has done.

Yennefer, Jaskier and Ciri blinked at the wolf, not knowing what he meant. They simultaneously looked to the others for answers to see Geralt and Eskel stare wide eyes at their brother while Vesemir nodded in acceptance with a serious expression.

It wasn’t until dinner did they get their answers. It seems the Trial of Redemption is a sort of punishment the Witchers of the Wolf School made up to right a wrong they have done towards their mate or intended. Wolf Witchers apparently take their bonds with their mates seriously when they decide to indulge into such a relationship. And when Vesemir mentioned a blocking spell being put into place onto the bond during the process, which will last for an _entire_ _month_ , Yennefer found her anger and frustration grow. She wants to go to Triss, not help fix anymore problems from an idiot Witcher!

Yennefer closed her eyes, taking in a deep calming breath. _They are your family,_ she told herself, forcing her anger to go down. _And families stick together and help each other, no matter how much you would like to ring a couple of necks._

And as much as she would like to just place the spell and leave, she can’t as there is no telling how a blocking spell, temporary or not, would do to the bond pairing. She has to stay in case something happens, and they need her to either modify the spell or lift it completely. So, Yennefer is left to wait for a few more weeks to have her bonded by her side.

****

It took _one_ week of waiting for Yennefer to blow her fuse.

All but Lambert, who was running around the castle doing chores - as is his punishment, nothing but chores and making meals for them for an entire month -, and Jaskier, whose turn it was to look after Aiden, were down at the training grounds one early evening. Yennefer was sparring with Geralt to show Ciri how offensive magic is used in battle, and she’s not quite holding back.

Her patience has been wearing thin each day, wanting desperately to get to Triss before Destiny decides to make itself known once more. But they need her for the spell, for Ciri’s training, even though Jaskier could do well on teaching her on his own for a short time.

Each day when she goes to bed alone, she dives into the bond, no longer able to sleep without doing so. Her heart aches for its better half, and Triss is definitely the better one out of the two. Always having been beautiful, kinder than any mage she has met, including herself, and never sought or crazed power but instead sought to actually help others, perfecting her healing skills ever more. Yennefer wants nothing more than to blow caution to the wind and portal to Vizima. Hasn’t she suffered and gone through enough? Hasn’t she pleased enough people to finally get what she wants? Righted some of her own wrongs without the help of others, got Geralt and Jaskier together, and now helping another bond pairing to get together, when will it be her turn for a happy ever after!

Yennefer screamed in frustration, shocking the others, and sent a powerful fireball straight to Geralt.

The very second she sent it flying, she realized what she had done.

“No!” she exclaimed in horror, quickly sending a sharp gust of wind from her hand to dispel it. But it got too close to Geralt that some of the flames were still able to make contact.

Geralt let out a pained yell, dropping to the floor.

“Dad!” Ciri shouted, jumping to her feet and making her way to her father.

Yennefer felt her heart drop, and instantly rushed over.

“Stay **away**!” Ciri screamed, sending Yennefer flying back.

Yennefer tumbled to the ground, several yards back. She groaned as she pushed herself up. She could only watch in absolute horror as the others rushed to Geralt’s aid. She felt her heart break at the sight of Ciri crying, watching her father wither in pain as Vesemir looked over him.

Yennefer hates herself for having caused her family pain, the people who took her in as one of their own, giving her a warm home, a room with a bed and everything. She hates herself for harming Geralt, who brought her a child to help raise and train as if Ciri were her own.

Yennefer got to her feet, and made her way towards them. She stopped at the look of hatred in Ciri’s eyes.

“I — I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to cast it,” Yennefer said, voice shaking. “Please, let me heal him before the burns set into his skin.”

Ciri glared at her, eyes red, lips pursed and cheeks puffed up in anger. She only took a second to make up her mind. “Hurt him again, and I’ll send you flying off the mountain.”

Yennefer nodded, quickly making her way to Geralt’s side. She gasped at the sight of the man’s entire right arm and half of his face burnt red, smoking. She quickly went to work, healing the awful burns as she held back her own tears.

It took a few minutes to completely heal Geralt’s wounds, still leaving the skin red from the heat. They had to gather some snow to cool his flesh.

“I’m so sorry, Geralt,” Yennefer’s voice still shook as she patted more snow onto the wolf’s face.

Geralt groaned at the nice cool feeling. “I know you didn’t do it on purpose,” he said, meeting Yennefer’s gaze. “But what has gotten under your skin?”

Yennefer sighed in defeat. “I know who my soulmate is.”

They all looked at her in shock.

“What? When?” Ciri asked.

“The night of your fathers’ handfasting ritual,” Yennefer said. “I couldn’t sleep that night, and decided to dive deep into my bond hoping it would help. I didn’t know it would take my soul to where my bonded is.”

“And who _is_ your bonded?” Ciri asked softly, her hatred gone.

“Triss Merigold,” Yennefer said, taking Geralt by surprise. “She’s a long time friend of mine, and a mage like myself. She works under the king of Temeria.”

“And you want to go to her so much that you burned my dad in frustration,” Ciri said.

Yennefer met the cub’s gaze, seeing understanding with the light touch of anger still. Yennefer nodded.

“You're still too weak for a portal,” Vesemir jumps in, “and the snow will make the trek down the mountain more difficult than the journey up.”

“I’m aware of that!” Yennefer snapped. “That won't stop me from going to her as soon as this Trial of Redemption of Lambert’s is over. I can’t sleep unless I dive deep into the bond, and when I do, I am by Triss’s side for only a moment to wake up alone and cold!” Her vision starts to blur as she places a hand over her heart. “I am tired of this aching feeling in my chest, this longing I have been suffering for _decades_! I am going down this mountain, and nothing you do or say will stop me!”

Yennefer breathes heavily, glaring at the old wolf, daring him to challenge her.

Vesemir held her gaze for only a few seconds before sighing. “After Lambert and Aiden are mated, we will help you figure out a way down the mountain and to Vizima.”

Yennefer’s eyes go wide. “Really?”

Vesemir nodded, expression soft.

Yennefer huffed out a chuckle, grinning as tears fall. “Thank you.”

* * *

The next few weeks were easier on Yennefer now that she has the others’ understanding and comfort. She still feels the longing ache in her heart, earning for her soulmate. She still has to dive into the bond at night if she wants any sleep. She had wondered why her body is reacting this way, and wonders if it would only get worse. She voiced this to the others during lunch one day, and surprisingly got her answer from Geralt.

Apparently he had gone through the same thing, causing him to seek the Djinn in the first place. He didn’t know it was because of the bond he shares with Jaskier, never believing to ever have a destined bond since becoming a Witcher. And if he did, he doubted someone as perfect as the bard would ever be his soulbound, let alone love the monster that he is.

Jaskier had teared up at his mate’s words, and got angry at his love for calling himself a monster. The bard had stood up from the table, grabbed Geralt’s arm, and excused them before dragging his mate out of the great hall, no doubt going to their room to fuck.

Yennefer had rolled her eyes fondly at them, and wonders if she and Triss will be just as bad as those two are now. Her mind wandered off after that, imagining how they would be when finally together. Would they constantly seek each other’s touch, lips, and warmth? Would they be so in love, unable to part from the other for even a moment, wanting nothing more than to please the other, to show how much love they carry for them?

Yennefer’s mind went down a dirty path to that particular question, imagining them entwine with each other on her bed. Lips kissing delicate, sensitive areas on the other’s body. Hands and fingers roaming around, groping and pinching. Tongues tasting, and teeth biting, leaving marks for all to see.

Someone cleared their throat, snapping the sorceress out of her thoughts. Yennefer turned to see Vesemir, Eskel and Lambert throwing her looks, Ciri looking between them wondering why.

Yennefer blushed, and excused herself to her room for a bit.

The thought of her and Triss at Kaer Morhen, brings the question of if Triss would come back with her. Yennefer may have only been at the Witcher keep for four months now but she has grown quite attached to the place. Sure the castle is a bit run down, having been a victim to humans who had feared the Witchers, floors and walls are always of need to be patched up, webs and rats can be found anywhere, but she loves it nonetheless. Despite the harsh past the keep holds, it is able to become a safe and warm place for the remaining Witcher’s. Although, Yennefer believes it is due to Ciri’s presence, having a child surely does drastically change things. Yennefer hopes Triss will say yes to coming back with her.

Soon enough, a couple of weeks later, Lambert had become worthy to court and mate Aiden. It took the wolf a couple of days to complete the acts, having over seasoned his first courting meal and had to make another, and lost two matches in the second act. Lambert bested them all the following day, earning the right to move to the final act, the chase, which leads to the mating.

Yennefer went off to bed excited that night, eager for the next day. She had told the others of her plan after she was able to make a rejuvenation potion from what ingredients they have at hand. They aren’t entirely confident it will work, and fear for her well-being, but she had made it clear to them that she will not wait till the end of winter to go for her love. So, tomorrow morning, after breakfast, Yennefer will create a portal for her and Geralt, who had insisted on going with her in the case she collapsed from exhaustion straight afterward, to Vizima. Where Yennefer and Triss will meet each other’s gaze, both will feel the spark and pull, and run towards each other for a loving embrace.

Yennefer smiles at the image as she closed her eyes, for the first time in a month, not needing to dive into the bond to fall asleep.

****

The following morning Yennefer woke up with a bout of excited energy, jumping out of bed and hurrying to her closet.

A moment later, she stands in front of her standing mirror to take in her appearance. Her hair is curled and fluffed, draping over her shoulders, lips shined, eyelids painted with a dark blue color, cheeks blushed, and lashes brushed and coated black. She chose a black long sleeve gown, the bodice fitting nicely around her chest and revealing a bit of her lovely bosoms, and one of her favorite wool coats that has a hood to protect her hair from the harsh winds and fur sewn on for extra warmth. The coat also has hooks to close the opening, but still leaving her cleavage in sight.

She nodded at her appearance in approval, looking like the enchanting sorceress she likes to be.

She heads down to the great hall, greeted with much appreciated whistles and complements from the others.

“Someone’s aiming to get laid at the first chance their soulbound sets their eyes on,” Coën grinned, teasing.

“Lambert and Aiden not back yet?” Yennefer asked, ignoring the accusation and the griffin’s knowing grin growing wider.

“Nope, don’t think they’ll be back any time soon,” Coën smirked.

Yennefer took her seat, and reached for one of the bowls in the center to gather some stew from the large pot placed in the center. “Well, I hope they don’t think I will be waiting for them. As soon as we’re done with breakfast, I am portaling off this mountain.”

“They’ll be back before then,” Geralt said, knowing full well Yennefer wants them to see her off. “They wouldn’t dare miss wishing you luck.”

“I don’t need luck,” Yennefer held her head high. “I know Triss feels the same, I could sense it every night I dive into our bond.”

“Oh, I’m so happy for you, Yen!” Jaskier exclaimed. “And when you get back, I expect _every_ detail, from how your hearts sparked a flame when your eyes meet, as if for the very first time, to the oh-so heartfelt words you two will be whispering, alone, to each other in her room.”

Jaskier closed his eyes dreamily with a sigh. “ _Oh_ , I remember sparks _flying_ when Geralt and I first met.”

Geralt choked on his juice at his mate’s word.

“Wow, Papa, you’ve loved Dad for that long?” Ciri awed.

Jaskier blushed. “Well, not exactly, I didn’t know it was the bond letting itself be known until years later, when your father and I went to your birth mother’s betrothal.” He chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I honestly thought it was the spark of finally finding a great muse.”

“To whom you still came onto, saying you have bread down your pants,” Geralt said after gathering himself.

“Oh, Papa!” Ciri laughed.

Jaskier blushed red. “I wasn’t coming onto you!” he exclaimed. “I actually had bread down my pants! You saw those deaf tone patrons of an audience throw it at me!”

Geralt hummed, not buying his mate’s words.

“Oh, don’t you —“ Jackier’s words cut off with a lurch, a hand flying to his mouth.

They all jumped off their seats for him, to only be stopped by a wave of the bard’s hand.

“I’m alright. I’m alright,” Jaskier said, lowering his hand from his mouth to his stomach. “It was just an awful bout of gas, is all,” he smiled off. “I swear.”

They all settled back down with a sigh. Since Jaskier had first collapsed during Lambert’s redo of the second act, looking sickly pale, they all have been on edge around him, thinking their favorite bard might be coming down with something in the middle of winter.

They continue on with breakfast, Ciri asking to hear how her papa found out about the bond. Apparently the bard learned of its existence while helping wash a selkimore’s guts off of the wolf.

 _Of course_ , Yennefer thought with a chuckle, expecting nothing less from the two.

As soon as they were all finished with their stew, they moved to the grounds outside of the keep while Geralt went to get Roach. They spotted Lambert and Aiden making their way back as Geralt joined them with Roach in tow.

“Thought you two will be spending the rest of winter mating in that cave Lambert picked,” Yennefer nodded towards the newly mated pair.

“That was the plan,” Lambert grumbled, earning an elbow to the gut from his mate. “But we wouldn’t dare miss seeing our favorite sorceress off to get her bonded!” he mended brightly.

“Well, don’t I feel special,” Yennefer said deadpan.

Lambert grinned, giving her a light playful shove.

Yennefer grinned back before turning to Geralt to see the wolf busy snogging with his mate. She cleared her throat when it was obvious the two weren’t going to part within the next few seconds.

The two pulled apart, throwing the sorceress sheepish grins.

“Right, well, you two better behave yourselves while being in the presence of royalty, you hear,” Jaskier said, straightening his mate’s cloak.

Geralt chuckled, giving his mate one last peck on the lips before grabbing Roach’s reins and joining Yennefer’s side.

Yennefer pulled out the vial of the rejuvenation potion, pulled the stopper off, and gulped it in one go. She grimaced at the bitter taste, and instantly felt her body perk up with energy, eyes feeling more wide awake. She blinked and shaked at the sudden change.

“Don’t over do it,” Geralt told Yennefer. “Just portal as close to Vizima as you can, and we’ll go on from there.”

Yennefer nodded. She took a deep breath to ground herself before stretching her arms out in front of her. A few feet away the air starts to move around in a circular motion. It was only for a moment before an opening started to appear, slowly expanding and splitting the scenery before them. Yennefer takes another deep breath, pouring more energy and chaos into expanding the portal. She can see more of the woods near Vizima come into view.

It took another moment, and more bouts of energy to get the portal to be stable and a big enough size for them to go through.

“Quick!” Yennefer shouted. She and Geralt hurried through, praying for the portal to stay open till they got to the other side.

Luckily, it did. Once they were through, Yennefer dropped the portal with a huff. Her body drained of energy once again. It only took a few seconds for black spots to start clouding her vision, her body swaying and struggling to stay up right.

“Yen?”

She heard Geralt before her eyes rolled into the back of her head, blacking out.

* * *

When Yennefer wakes up, she’s greeted with the sight of a stone ceiling. She blinks away the fuzziness in her head before slowing sitting up from the bed.

“Yennefer!”

Yennefer moved her head towards the voice, seeing Triss rushing over to her. She realizes that she’s in Triss’s sick room, in the royal castle.

“You shouldn’t be getting up so soon!” Triss said, gently pushing Yennefer back down. “How are you feeling? Geralt told me you had made a portal a few miles off. What were you thinking! You very well know you shouldn’t be creating portals in your state, especially one this far from the blue mountains!”

All Yennefer could do was blink at the younger mage as she felt her shoulders heat up just where Triss’s hands touch. Without the Djinn’s magic interfering with their natural bond anymore, it felt like she was seeing Triss for the very first time again. Everything that has been building up inside for the past month comes washing over her; heart race and face heat up at the sound of Triss’s voice, eyes unable to focus other than the younger mage’s beauty. Yennefer took notice of Triss’s hair having grown back to its original length, possibly a tab bit longer, beautiful dark curls draping over her shoulder.

“Honestly, you couldn’t have waited till spring to come visit,” Triss grumbled as she used her magic to see how Yennefer’s body is fairing. “You used a lot of energy coming here, you slept through the entire day.”

Yennefer briefly wonders if the burns her bonded sustained from the battle at Sodden Hill had fully healed or had left permanent scarring. She felt a pang in her chest, wishing to have help prevent such a terrible wound on her love.

“Sorry,” Yennefer said softly.

Triss blinked at her, not having expected that.

Yennefer smiled at the adorable sight. “I couldn’t wait to see you,” she said. “To tell you.”

Triss’s brow furrowed, worry flashing through her eyes. “Tell me what? Did something happen?”

Yennefer shook her head, and slowly sat back up again. “No. Well, yes,” she chuckled, feeling giddy, an emotion she has never felt before.

Triss’s eyes narrow in confusion.

Yennefer grinned at the sight. She brought a hand to Triss’s face, cradling her cheek and caressing it with her thumb.

Triss froze under the touch.

“I’m sorry it took so long, but I finally felt it,” Yennefer said, smiling sweetly and keeping her gaze locked with Triss. “I felt the spark of our bond.”

Triss’s eyes went wide as she took in a sharp breath.

Yennefer’s grin widened. “It took for the Djinn’s magic to be lifted, but I felt it.”

Yennefer had imagined a few reactions she may get from Triss, but the flash of hurt crossing Triss’s face before disappearing as fast as it had appeared, was not one of them.

“I’ve been wondering who’s been trying to reach me through it,” Triss said deadpan, head held high, guarded. “It’s not a toy, you know, and I would very much appreciate it if you didn’t treat it as such.”

Yennefer’s jaw dropped, blinking owlishly at her bonded.

“Now, if that’s all,” Triss said, getting to her feet. “I’m a bit drained from having healed you and having done a few other works, so you’ll have to wait for a few days for me to be able to portal you back to the keep. Goodnight,” Triss said, turning towards the exit.

Yennefer snapped out of her shock. “Wait, Tri—“

* _Door_ _Slams_ *

Yennefer gaped at the closed door for a moment before turning her gaze onto Geralt. “What in the blazing hell was that?” she asked.

Geralt shrugged, just as confused as she is.

“What did you do?” Yennefer hissed, eyes narrow with venom.

“ _Me_ ? Her anger was directed at _you_ ,” Geralt growled, not liking being blamed for something he didn’t do.

“But I didn’t do anything!” Yennfer said defensively.

Geralt narrowed his eyes, glancing towards the door. “How long has she known?”

“What?” Yennefer asked aggressively.

Geralt sighed, irritated. “She was shocked at the fact you felt the bond between you two more than the fact there is one.”

Yennefer blinked at the Witcher, mind taking in his words before remembering Triss’s. She quickly got out of bed, and headed for the door. She hurried down the hall, to where Triss’s room is, and barged right in without warning.

“Have you ever heard of knocking!” Triss shouted, standing by her wooden closet, hands flying to her back to redo the back of her gown. “Honestly, Yennefer what —“

“What was that back there?” Yennefer cut her off, taking Triss by surprise. “How long have you known about our soulbond?”

Triss avoided Yennefer’s gaze, face pinched in anger. “That is none of your concern.”

“What?” Yennefer echoed, stepping closer. “Why are you reacting this way? I thought you would be blown away, happy even, and feel —“ she looked away, cheeks heating up — “you know, _love_ towards me.”

Triss lifted her gaze to see Yennefer crestfallen. “I do,” she sighed, grabbing Yennefer’s attention. “I’ve loved you for over thirty years, felt the spark that day.” Her eyes turned sad. “But you didn’t. You never did,” she muttered.

Yennefer stepped closer to Triss, reaching for her hand to hold in comfort. “But I finally did,” she smiled. “It took me a long while, but here I am.”

“After the Djinn’s magic was lifted,” Triss said, eyes cold. “What you felt wasn’t _the_ spark, my desperation of getting your attention twelve years ago.”

Yennefer blinked, dumbfounded. “Twelve years ago? When —“

“Yes,” Triss hissed, pulling her back. “When you had come to me to retell of your oh- so special day with a certain Witcher, I had pulled at the bond, hoping to keep your attention on me and not on the White Wolf, Geralt of Rivia. But you kept speaking about him, crossing paths with him, _falling into bed with him_!”

Triss pressed her lips into a thin line, eyes closed tight as she tried to hold back her tears. But couldn’t.

Yennefer felt her heart break, staring at her bonded in horror.

“For ten years,” Triss said through clenched teeth, opening her eyes to glare at the other mage, “I had to listen to you swoon over him, going on of a possible future with him. Of a child with him! Mentioning how you two could go find ways of curing what has been done to both of you! I pulled at the bond constantly, hoping for you to realize that _I_ am your soulmate not _him_! And when you have spoken of your break up, you still felt for him. So, _excuse me_ for not kissing you or jumping into bed with you when you finally spoke of our bond. _Excuse_ _me_ , for not believing you truly _love_ me after having a _bond_ , you’ve been nurturing and diving into for years, _dissolved_!”

Yennefer stood completely frozen, looking on in horror and pain, not having realized...any of it.

Triss took a deep breath, wiping at tears. “Get out.”

Yennefer snapped out of state at that. “What? No, Triss, I want to talk about this.”

“Well, I don’t. Get out,” Triss spat.

“No,” Yennefer said stubbornly. “I am not leaving this room until we talk.”

Triss took a step back, and with a quick wave of her hand sent Yennefer flying back through the door.

Yennefer’s back hit the wall of the hallway, not too hard for damage but hard enough for it to surely be sore. She dropped to the floor, and heard the sound of the door slam shut.

“Yen!”

Yennefer turned her attention down the hallway to see Geralt rushing over.

“Are you alright? What happened?” he asked, stretching out a hand.

Yennefer, angry at having her bonded reject her and kicked her out, swapped at the Witcher’s hand before getting back on her feet.

“This is your fault!” she spat at Geralt, causing him to take a step back in shock. “If you had never made that stupid wish of yours in the first place my soulmate wouldn’t have rejected me!”

She pushed past Geralt, making her way back down the hall. She ignores Geralt constantly calling for her attention, asking for an explanation. She’s far too angry at him — at herself — at _everything_ to speak to him. For decades she has longed for her perfect match, the _one_ person who will love her for her and ask for nothing in return. But it seems she isn’t destined to have her soulmate in such a way, another important aspect of her life taken away from her.

“Yen!” Geralt shouted, grabbing the sorceress by the arm, forcing her to face him.

Yennefer finally whipped her gaze to Geralt’s, the Witcher’s eyes only offering comfort.

“What happened?” Geralt asked softly, loosening his grip to a gentle one, one that offers strength if needed.

Yennefer’s body starts to shake as she gives into the offer, in desperate need of comfort.

Geralt helps Yennefer back to the sick room, wrapping an arm around her shoulders like a blanket. They entered the room, Geralt shutting the door behind them before leading Yennefer back to the beds. Yennefer sat down on the narrow mattress while Geralt retrieved a chair for himself, taking a seat in front of her.

For a moment neither one spoke a word. Yennefer doesn’t want to talk about her now troubled relationship with Triss to the Witcher. Geralt can sense her pain and anger, and refuses to leave her bathing in it.

A few more seconds later, Yennefer sighed in defeat and told Geralt of what happened.

“So, it _is_ my fault,” Geralt said, shoulders slump and head held downward.

Yennefer felt a sharp pang in her chest at the sight of causing her friend to be so downcast. Plus, if Jaskier and Ciri caught word of her placing blames onto their wolf, they will no doubt make her ears bleed.

“No it isn’t,” Yennefer sighed.

Geralt lifted his gaze, throwing a confused look at her.

“Not entirely, I mean, it was _your_ wish, but the fault of Triss’s pain falls onto me,” Yennefer said, slumping up against the wall beside the bed. “I’ve known Triss for nearly _forty_ years, I’ve only known you for a fraction of the time.” She groaned as a thought came to her mind. “Oh, gods, we really are the same you and I,” she buried her face in her hand. “And I seem to be the worst one, having taken decades more than you to know about my soulbond.”

“But you know of it now, and you’ve apologized, shouldn’t Triss have given you a chance?” Geralt said, confused.

“No,” Yennefer sighed. “From what Triss has revealed of her feelings about the past decade, I don’t deserve it, not after that pitiful excuse of an apology I sprouted out earlier. What do I do, Geralt?” She asked, locking eyes with him.

“You’re asking _me_?” Geralt said skeptically. “Have you forgotten that it was you and Ciri who had helped me piece together an apology for Jask? Without you two I would have most likely just pretended the dragon hunt at the mountain top did not happen and ask for him to continue on traveling with me, having us going back to square one but with a great deal of tension between us.”

Yennefer sighed tiredly. “Right. Remind me again why you are here with me instead of Jaskier, who is far more fitted for situations like this than you are.”

“Ciri needs to hone her magic, and neither of us wanted to put a pause on it,” Geralt said. “Besides you gave Jask a xenovox, remember?”

“That’s right!” Yennefer brightened, having honestly forgotten about it. 

Geralt pointed to the bedside table behind her where their bags rest.

Yennefer launched backwards for her bag, and pulled out the other xenovox. She muttered the incantation before calling out to Jaskier.

“ _Yen? Geralt?_ ” Jaskier’s voice came through. “ _Oh, I am so glad you are alright, Yen! So~,_ ” he says with excited glee, “ _how did your lovely bonded react? Did she drag you to her room and that is why it took you all day to contact?_ ” He giggled.

Yennefer sighed. “Not exactly,” she said before filling Jaskier in on what happened.

“ _Oh. Oh, dear, are you alright?_ ” Jaskier asked, worried etched into his voice.

“A little sore, she didn’t throw me that hard —“

“ _I meant your heart, Yen. You were so excited to see her and now…_ ”

Yennefer sighed, slumping back against the wall, looking down at her hands on her lap, holding the xenovox. “It’s as if she took my heart and threw it at the wall she threw me at, but with a lot more force. Now, I know how you felt when Geralt broke your heart, Lark,” she said softly, throwing a glare at the Witcher.

Geralt quietly cleared his throat as he shifted in his seat.

“ _I can not see you, but I very well know you are glaring at my mate, and I very much appreciate it if you stop_.”

Yennefer huffed, doing as she was told.

“ _Good. Now, I am guessing you have called for some help on the matter?”_ Jaskier said, going back on topic.

“Yes. I haven’t the slightest on how to apologize to Triss without upsetting her even further,” Yennefer said, feeling terrible for causing her love to shed tears.

“ _Well, I suggest starting by clearing the misunderstanding she has taken between you, her and Geralt._ ”

“Between the three of us?” Yennefer questioned, stealing a glance to the Witcher to see him just as confused as she is.

“ _Yen, think carefully,_ ” Jaskier spoke softly. “ _You didn’t know about the bond between you two until the Djinn’s magic was lifted, and went after her when you have lost Geralt_ _—_ “

“I did not lose him!” Yennefer exclaimed, taken off guard. “We were never meant to be, and we both righted it!”

“ _Yes, but to Triss it had sounded like you came to her as a mere last result when she should have been your first choice!_ ”

Yennefer jerked back like she was struck.

“ _Believe me, because that’s how I had felt when Geralt found me and asked to be together,_ ” Jaskier admitted, sounding vulnerable. “ _I thought I was simply a warm body for him as he waited for you to come back to him. No doubt Triss had the same train of thought, and given Geralt is with you, of course it did not add anything in your favor. It would have been better if I had gone with you instead, seeing as I am the obvious choice when it comes to matters of the heart, but you both insisted not to put a pause on Ciri’s magic training._ ”

Yennefer stared down at the xenovox, absorbing the bard’s words. She hadn’t thought of how Triss would see her late response to their bond in such a way. She was just so happy to have finally know she has a soulbond, a true one, that she didn’t bother to think of the consequence. With this new light put onto Triss’s response, Yennefer felt even more terrible.

“Fuck, Jask, what do I do?” she asked, voice rough.

“ _Not to worry, my dear, we will think of the most heartfelt apology to swoop Triss right off her feet and into your arms!_ ” Jaskier declared confidently.

Yennefer spent the next couple of hours discussing with Jaskier while Geralt went to fetch dinner and prepare the beds for them. Most of the bard’s ideas were a bit much for the sorceress, cringing or flushing at the over the top displays of love Jaskier has in mind.

In the end, they settled for a simple worded apology and a gift to go with it. Yennefer thanked Jaskier and bid him goodnight before cutting the connection.

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, Yennefer stood in front of Triss’s door with a small pot of a single growing purple hyacinth in her hands. She had magically grown the small plant, but was only able to make it grow to the point of small bulbs appearing out of the stem. She took a deep breath, and brought a hand to the door, knocking once.

A few seconds later the door opens, revealing Triss in all her beauty, going for a light blue gown for the day.

“I’m sorry,” Yennefer said, holding out the flower pot. “For everything, for not realizing our bond sooner, for subjecting you to listening to me swoon over someone — although, for the record I was not _swooning_ —“

The corner of Triss’s lips twitched upwards at Yennefer’s childish denial.

“And I’m sorry for coming here and dropping such a bombshell onto you. In front of _Geralt_ , which I now realize how inappropriate that was. And I swear to you there is nothing there, I don’t think there ever was, nor do I want there to be. I want you, Triss, I always wanted you but was afraid of ruining our friendship and losing you. Please, Triss, I ask you to give me a chance,” Yennefer said pleadingly. “I want us to be together, romantically. I want to know our soulbond, I want to know you as my bonded.” She reached for Triss’s hand and was glad Triss didn’t pull away. She smiled at the younger mage. “I want to love and cherish you as my soulmate.”

Triss’s eyes shined wetly, smiling for a brief moment before pulling her hand away. “I’m sorry Yennefer, but I can’t be with you in such a way.”

Yennefer felt her heart break. “Why not?”

“Oh, flower bug, your love has finally returned to you!”

The two sorceresses whipped their attention down the hall. A man, Yennefer thought she would never see again, came running towards them before coming to an abrupt stop.

“Oh, so sorry, Love, I didn’t know you had — Yennefer?”

“Chireadan?” Yennefer echoed. “What are you doing here?” She threw a deadly glare at the elf.

Chireadan swallowed anxiously.

“He’s here for me,” Triss answered before Chireadan could. She reached out for the elf, beckoning him to come to her side. “Yennefer, I would like for you to meet my fiancé,” she said as she linked her arm with the man

Yennefer’s eyes grew wide, instantly looking down at their linked arms. That is when she finally took notice of the beautiful silver bracelet wrapped around Triss’s wrist. Vines and flowers carved into the betrothal piece, small pieces of emerald within each flower. Yennefer’s heart shattered at the sight, body going numb as her mind whirled.

“How — When —“ Yennefer stumbled.

“We met sometime after the battle at Sodden Hill,” Triss answered, throwing a sweet smile at the elf. “He found me and healed the seriousness of my wounds and stuck by me to ensure I healed. I would have been far worse off if it were not for him.” She placed a peck on Chireadan’s cheek. “My hero.”

The elf flushed, grinning sheepishly.

Yennefer felt her chest tightened, the air around her becoming colder as her throat constricts. She can feel her eyes grow heavy and hands starting to shake. She needs to get out of there before the dam breaks.

“I see,” Yennefer said, voice strain. “Here,” she stretched her arms out, handing the hyacinth over to Triss. “It’s my apology gift, hope I haven’t strain anything between us.”

Triss took the flower with a kind smile. “You’ll always be a dear friend to me, Yennefer.”

Yennefer forced herself to return the smile before turning away. She made her way back towards the healing room, sprinting the rest of the way there once she was out of the couple’s sight. Tears had begun falling down her cheek when she turned her back.

She pushed the door open with her whole body, causing it to swing open with a slam. The sudden action and noise caused Geralt to jump off his chair on alert. Yennefer ignored the Witcher’s worried look and question, launching herself to him and allowing herself to break down.

****

“Yen?” Geralt called out softly as he rubs soothing circles on the sorceress’s back. The two sat on one of the beds, side by side, as Yennefer clings to him, sniffling.

Geralt lightly pushed Yennefer so they could face each other. “What happened?”

It took a few more seconds for Yennefer to find her voice. “Call Jaskier first,” she said, voice hoarse from crying. “I don’t want to repeat myself.”

Without question, Geralt reached over behind him to the nightstand for her bag. He pulled out the xenovox, muttered the incantation, and called out for his mate.

“ _Geralt?_ ” Jaskier’s voice echoes through a few seconds later. “ _Is everything alright?_ ”

Geralt turned his gaze to Yennefer, handing over the xenovox.

Yennefer took it with numb fingers, and recounted what had happened.

“Chireadan?” Geralt echoed, taken back by the news.

“ _As in the elf Geralt and I met in Rinde?_ ” Jaskier added in.

Yennefer’s body shook as another wave of emotion took over her. But instead of sadness, it was anger. “Yes!” she shouted, taking Geralt - and no doubt Jaskier - by surprise and pushing herself off the bed. “That pointy eared bastard is engaged to my soulmate!”

She stood seething at the world, at destiny for having her take decades to learn of her bond to only be rejected and bested by someone else.

“No,” Yennefer said, eyes narrowing viciously. “I refuse to let this happen. Triss and I are bound to be, and no one is taking that away from me!” She whipped around towards the door, but before she could take a step forward, Geralt grabbed her by the arm.

“Yen, you need to calm down before you do something you’ll regret,” Geralt said sternly, brows pinched.

Yennefer glares back at him, chaos rising to her fingertips.

“ _Geralt is right, Yen_ ,” Jaskier said, the xenovox in Geralt’s other hand. “ _If you don’t take a moment to collect yourself, you might end up causing more of a riff between you and Triss._ ”

“In other words, you’ll lose her forever,” Geralt simplified, causing Yennefer to instantly freeze and calm her magic.

Geralt gently tugged at her arm, leading her to sit back down.

“Then, what am I to do?” Yennefer asked, voice soft and vulnerable. “I’ve waited so long to find my bonded, I am not going to let _anyone_ steal Triss away from me.”

Nothing but silence came through the xenovox.

“Jaskier?” Yennefer called out.

Jaskier sighed. “ _Yen, I’m sorry, but if Triss seems to be truly happy with Chireadan then it is best to leave them be._ ”

“What!” Yennefer exclaimed, unable to believe her ears. “You can’t be serious? I thought you, of all people, would help me break them apart. Did you not regret not intervening with Geralt and I, now knowing he has been in love with you as long as you have to him?”

“ _No_.”

Yennefer jerks back at the blunt reply, not having expected that.

“ _I do not regret it solely because you were able to make him far happier than I was able to at the time. His happiness meant more to me than our bond. Although, of course, it did not stop me to be a bit sour towards you, but you can hardly blame me for that now, can you?_ ”

Yennefer just blinks owlish at the magical object.

“ _Yen, please, if you love Triss with all your heart then let her be happy with whoever she chooses to be with._ ”

That had snapped Yennefer out of her shock, anger once again taking over. “Just because you were too much of a _coward_ to do something about your bonded being with another, doesn’t mean I am!” She cut the connect off before Jaskier could get another word in. She threw the xenovox to the Witcher.

“Don’t you dare stop me,” Yennefer said, glaring at Geralt. “If you won’t help me then you can ride back to Kaer Morhen.”

Geralt glared back at the sorceress for a moment before sighing in defeat. “I’m not leaving you here when you are most vulnerable, but I won’t stop you. Just be careful how you go about this, Yen.”

“I’m always careful,” Yennefer said calmly, anger subsiding at not being challenged. “Besides, it’s not going to be much trouble at all, Triss wants me, not Chireadan. I can feel it in our bond, I just need to show her I want her just as much she wants me.” She grins mischievously.

 _This will not end well,_ Geralt thought.

* * *

Yennefer makes her way to Triss’s garden room, where she magically grows herbs even through the winter to keep her healing supplies full.

She came to a stop at the door, adjusting her bodice to better showcase her cleavage, and ran her hands through her curled hair to drape her shoulders. With her head held high, she knocked on the door before entering. The room consists of several long rows broken up into small sections of three short rows of various herbs and flowers.

Yennefer spots Triss watering some newly planted chamomile while Chireadan gather the fully grown ones.

“Oh, Yennefer,” Triss took notice, straightening up from the flowers. “Do you need anything?”

“Actually I came here to ask if you perhaps need an extra pair of hands to tend to your herbs,” Yennfer said casually.

“Oh, yes, please,” Triss huffed. “It seems the number of sick people has increased this winter, luckily nothing too serious at the moment, but I would like to lessen their symptoms before it becomes something more. If you don’t mind, gather the matured herbs and hand them to Chireadan so he may clean and dry them up?”

Yennefer nodded with a smile, and went to retrieve a pair of gloves from the workbench before joining Triss’s side.

Yennefer spent a few hours in the garden room with Triss and Chireadan, sticking to her bonded’s side. The first few minutes were a bit irritating as her hair kept getting in the way, blocking some of her vision whenever she bent down to reach the herbs in the middle row.

She huffed in annoyance when a curl dropped in front of her eye. She straightened up for a moment, pulling the gloves off and gathered her hair up. Not having any sort of hair ties or pins to station her hair, she pulled her favorite choker off of her neck and used it as a makeshift tie. She shook her head a bit to see if it would stay. Once she was satisfied with her work, she put her gloves back on and went back to gather herbs.

It was only a few seconds later, did she feel someone staring at her. Yennefer turned toward the feeling to see Triss staring down at her. Yennefer narrowed her eyes at the other mage, pondering what had grabbed her attention. She looked down to see if she was perhaps doing something wrong when she noticed her cleavage is in full display. Without her hair draping over her shoulders, covering her chest, her bosoms were very much out to the world to ogle at.

Yennefer threw a teasing smirk to Triss, causing her to quickly look away. Yennefer went back to her work with a pleased smile.

_You will be mine in no time._

For the rest of the morning, Yennefer gathered herbs with Triss’s eyes wandering to her a few more times. Then when lunch rolled around, Triss led Yennefer to a room she will be staying in for a few days, leaving her to clean up before joining them in the dining hall. Yennefer went over to the wash station to clean her face and hair of any stray dirt before changing out of her dirt covered gown, and into another with a corset that better lifts and displays her breasts. She decides to pull her hair back with a braid going down the middle, and a simple touch of makeup. Lashes brushed and coated, cheeks lightly colored, and lips painted with a luscious red, making them appear tempting.

Satisfied with her appearance, Yennefer walked out of the room. At the sound of another door opening, she turned to see Geralt just down the hall next door.

Without so much as a nod, Yennefer turned the other way and walked off. She hears Geralt hurrying over, keeping a silent presence beside her.

A few minutes tick by in tense silence as they make their way down to the dining hall.

“I spoke to Jaskier after you left,” Geralt said.

Yennefer remained silent, keeping her eyes forward.

“He wishes you luck, and to tell you to return home for Yule so Ciri may give you her gift. She’s very eager to give it to you.”

Yennefer softened a bit at the mention of the cub. “I wouldn’t dare miss it.”

They made it to the dining hall. Yennefer spots Triss sitting on the King’s left side with a couple of empty seats next to her.

“Geralt of Rivia!” King Foltest shouted in greeting. “It has been long since you last honor us with your presence. I still can not thank you enough for what you’ve done for us years ago.”

“Your words of gratitude are thanks enough, your majesty,” Geralt said, taking a seat beside the king’s daughter and son-in-law.

Yennefer goes to Triss, taking the seat closest to her with a smile.

“Oh, could you please take the seat there,” Triss pointed to the other empty seat. “Chireadan will be joining us in a minute.”

Yennefer felt her eye twitch at the request, taking the other seat. She ignores the chatting around her, leaving Geralt to entertain the King himself.

“So, how is life at the Witcher’s keep?” Triss asked, grabbing Yennefer’s attention.

“Oh, far more _eventful_ than I had thought it would be,” Yennefer said, digging into her lamb. “It seems Geralt isn’t the only wolf with emotional issues.”

“Oh?” Triss said, interested in hearing more.

They talked quite among themselves, Yennefer telling Triss of what has happened in the keep in just the month past. However, their conversation was cut short, in the middle of Yennefer explaining Lambert’s punishment, when Chireadan appeared before them.

“Sorry I’m late, Love, had something needed taking care of,” Chireadan said, pulling the empty seat between the mages. He gave Triss a quick peck on the cheek as he sat down.

Yennefer’s grip on her fork tightens at the sight. She wants nothing more than to tear Chireadan away from Triss, and possibly turn him into a toad. If she had only the energy for it, that is.

“Oh, not to worry, dear,” Triss said, returning the gesture, causing a pang to pierce Yennefer’s heart. “Yennefer was just telling me of her time at Kaer Morhen.”

“The Witcher’s keep of the wolf school?” Chireadan asked, sounding intrigued. “Oh, I have heard tales about that place. Is it true that it is a large grand castle, rivaling any of royalty’s?”

“Oh, yes, none can compare,” Yennefer said, a tad bit condescending. “Of course it is not what it once was.”

“Oh, yes, humans can be — quite the monsters when they fear something they do not understand,” Chireadan said quietly. “Something you and I know very well of.”

Yennefer stiffened at the implication of her heritage.

“Chireadan!” Triss hissed to her betrothed, knowing full well how Yennefer feels about such a subject being brought up. “Yen doesn't like to talk, let alone bring up, such a personal topic.”

“Oh! I am so sorry, Yennefer, I didn’t know,” Chireadan said, looking fraught. “Although, I should have guessed considering —“

“You called me, Yen,” Yennefer cuts Chireadan off, staring at Triss.

“I did?” Triss blinked at Yennefer.

Yennefer nodded.

“Well, I have heard Geralt call you that, and thought that is what you prefer to be called now, although —“ Triss looked away, staring down at her food with hidden sorrow — “you two do have a past. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have —“

“No!” Yennefer cuts her off, grabbing her attention. “You — you may call me by my shortened name, everyone at the keep does. They’ve become something like a family to me, just as much as you have.” She smiled sweetly.

Triss blushed, and quickly looked away. “Oh.”

To their unawareness, Chireadan glances between the two curiously.

The rest of lunch was spent chatting about and stealing glances from one another, causing Yennefer to be in high spirit the rest of the day. Yennefer would catch Triss glancing before the younger mage quickly caught herself and turn back to the task at hand. Yennefer took enjoyment of having her bonded’s attention kept on her instead of on the elf. Although, it isn’t like Chireadan is trying to have Triss’s attention to himself. If Yennefer wasn’t so focused and selfish for Triss’s attention she would have thought it strange.

The next day went very much the same, but with added lingering touches. Yennefer’s hand would softly brush up against Triss’s - whenever she needed something just out of reach near the other - and was glad for her bonded not having moved away. If anything, it felt like Triss would lean into it. The same can be said whenever their shoulders or arms would brush up against each other during their tending to the garden. Or when their legs touched while having tea during the day. Every touch would heat up the spot that came in contact with the other, lighting a fire in their hearts, leaving them wanting to bring the other ever closer.

But nothing would come of it, leaving Yennefer downcast by the end of day. She had gone to bed frustrated that night, hoping the next day would be better as it is her and Geralt’s last day in Vizima before having Triss portaling them back to Kaer Morhen.

On their last day, Yennefer went on trying to get Triss to act on her obvious feelings towards her. Soft lingering touches turning into ones filled with strong yearning. But as long as Chireadan was with them, nothing would happen.

Until Chireadan excused himself to use the washroom, leaving Yennefer and Triss alone in the garden room.

The two remain silent for a little while, resuming their work.

“Chireadan seems to be nice,” Yennefer said, the words tasting bitter on her mouth but held no lie. The elf has been nothing but kind to Triss, and to Yennfer; still Yennefer can not stand him for taking her bonded.

“Oh, yes, he is,” Triss said sweetly. “By far the kindest elf I have the pleasure of meeting, and I have met a few others, as you know.”

“Yes, I recall you telling me, one in particular, of one having called you a puffed tomato after saving them from a pack of wolves,” Yennefer chuckled.

Triss huffed. “Honestly, to call someone, who just saved them from being someone else’s meal, a puffed tomato, _just_ because they accidentally drank a potion meant for rashes, is utterly the rudest thing to say to them,” she pouted.

“Well, at the least your luck with elves isn’t as bad as Geralt and Jaskier’s,” Yennefer said, moving onto the next row of herbs.

“Are you referring to the claimed incident that inspired ‘Toss A Coin’?” Triss asked, throwing a skeptical look at Yennefer. “Didn’t know that held any truth.”

“Well, Geralt didn’t kill anyone, but other than that most of it seems to be true. You will have to ask Jaskier yourself for the true tale. Ask Geralt, and I doubt you will get much detail.”

“You know, I never thought a bard would be a Witcher’s perfect match,” Triss said, remembering what Yennefer said about the two being soulmates.

“Well, how about a siren?” Yennefer throws her a look.

Triss’s jaw dropped. “You are jesting, you must be.”

Yennefer laughed. “I was shocked too, but they fit so well together, I, as well as the other Witchers, quickly looked past it.”

“That is most likely the most bizarre thing I have ever heard, it makes it hard to believe it,” Triss shook her head.

“Well,” Yennefer moved closer to Triss, “you can see for yourself by coming back to the keep with me. Plus, Ciri would like to meet you, curious of who holds the other side of the bond I carry.”

“Oh, I…” Triss trailed off in thought, avoiding Yennefer’s gaze.

Yennefer took another step closer.

“I would love to but I can’t,” Triss said. “I am needed here.”

“I’m sure the people will survive the winter without you,” Yennefer said, standing mere inches beside Triss. She reached for Triss’s hand, having her fully turn towards her. “I would very much like it if you were to meet the cub, along with the others I have come to call family. I’ve told them much about you, and they are eager to meet you.”

Triss blinked at Yennefer. “You’ve told them about me?”

Yennefer nodded, a soft smile plastered on her face with adoring eyes. “Of course. I’ve told them how between the two of us, you are the far better person and mage. How I wish all the other mages could be like you, kind and thoughtful of others, helping and healing them whenever and however you can. How you have been by my side as a wonderful friend. Even when I have done something you strongly dislike, and would scold me on how I was in the wrong,” she chuckled.

Yennefer softened her gaze, cradling Triss’s hand in hers and bringing it up against her chest, over her heart. “I’ve also told them how much you mean to me,” she adds on. “How I could never imagine a life without ever knowing you. How you were the first person to ever be interested in knowing me without any ulterior motive.” She lifts Triss’s hand to her lips, giving it a light peck, causing the younger mage to take in a sharp breath. “How I, without knowing it, have come to fall in love with you.”

Triss’s eyes widen, but she doesn’t pull away. “Yennefer, what are you —“ her words were cut off by Yennefer’s other hand being placed on her cheek,caressing it softly.

“I do, you know,” Yennefer continues on, staring into Triss’s eyes with such intensity. “Love you. Whenever I am with you, I am always at my happiest and best, so please —“ She leans in, eyes half closed and locked with Triss’s, also beginning to close as she edged closer — “let me be the one to bring you the most happiness.”

Yennefer crosses the rest of the way, finally having their lips meet. The kiss was everything Yennefer had dreamt of it being, yet nothing like it would. She could feel Triss pressing into it, tilting her head to better lock their lips. Yennefer slips in her tongue, swapping at Triss’s lips, and earning a shiver and moan in response.

“Oh, my.”

Triss pushed Yennefer away at the sound of Chireadan’s surprised voice, turning to see the elf standing at the open doorway in shock.

“Chireadan, I can explain!” Triss said, stepping further away from Yennefer.

“No! No, it’s perfectly clear that I have interrupted something,” Chireadan said, turning away. “I will leave you two to it.”

“Oh, gods, Chireadan, wait!” Triss shouted after him, but before she could run off a hand grabbed her’s. She whipped back around to Yennefer.

“You can not seriously be going after him,” Yennefer said, eyes narrowed in surprise. “He isn’t your soulmate, Triss, I am. He didn't so much as put up a fight for you, he obviously doesn’t cherish you as much as I do.” She takes a step closer, bringing a hand up to cradle Triss’s face. “Don’t you see _we_ are meant to be,” she leans in again. “Just give in to the bond and be mine.”

At the words, Triss roughly pushed Yennefer away. “I am not some — _thing_ for you to tempt and play with!” she roared with so much anger it took Yennefer by surprise, never having seen Triss so angry before. “I refused to be your next _plaything_ ! This _bond_ between us is nothing but a mistake the gods no doubt find amusing! You don’t truly love me, you are incapable of knowing what that is. You merely find amusement in it, just like you did to all the others who came to you seeking help finding their soulmate. Like the people of Rinde who you had under your spell for days just to entertain yourself. I want you gone by _tonight_ , and I never want to see you ever again!” Triss ran out of the room without a glance back.

Yennefer stood frozen, watching Triss run off.

A moment past. Yennefer took the apron around her hip off, hanging it onto a hook near the workbench. She walked out of the garden room, closing the door behind her, and made her way towards the stables. The entire time feeling numb and hollow.

****

“Chireadan!” Triss shouted, running down the hall. She turned a corner, and spotted the elf further down. “Chireadan, please!”

Chireadan stopped, turning around to face Triss.

Triss came to a stop in front him. “Chireadan, please,” she huffed, trying to calm her breathing. “I — I don’t know what came over me, but it was not my intention! It must have been the bond between Yennefer and I to cause me to react when she leaned in, and I know that is no excuse, but I want you to know I had no intention to initiate anything with her.”

“So, you two are soulmates,” Chireadan said, taking Triss by surprise.

“You — you do not seem surprised,” Triss blinked owlishly.

Chireadan reached out to Triss, hand softly placed on her forearm. “I think we should take this somewhere more private.”

Triss merely nodded in response, letting Chireadan to lead the way.

They made their way to the sick room as it was the closest one. Chireadan closed the door behind them, and led Triss to the small dining table so they could sit.

“Triss, to be perfectly honest, I am glad you have found your bonded and seem to be quite in love with them already,” Chireadan said, taking Triss by surprise. “The reason for this is because on my way of returning to you, I have come across someone who turned out to be my bonded.”

Triss’s eyes widened. “Why am I knowing of this now and not before?”

“Possibly the same reason why you did not tell me of your soulbond. I was afraid what you may think, that I would leave you for another simply because of a bond I share with them. I’ve tried to ignore it but — if you haven’t realized, I haven’t been quite affectionate with you like I usually am.”

Triss blinked at him, and took a moment to think over the last couple of days. Chireadan hadn’t once initiated an intimate kiss, held her hand, or wrapped his arms around her, not even while they slept.

“Not surprised you haven’t realized,” Chireadan said. “Your eyes have been solely on Yennefer since her arrival, I would catch the two of you staring at each other, spotting lingering touches here and there.”

Triss flushed.

“I believe it’s best we call what we have between us off.”

“What?” Triss jerked back. “Just because we found our respective soulmates? No! Please,” she reached for his hands, “we can be each other’s soulmates, damn what the gods have decided for us, we can still choose each other!”

Chireadan blinked at Triss, surprised at her response. He would have thought she would immediately agree with him and be pleased to be with the one who holds the other side of her soulbond. Then, he remembers who Yennefer was — or perhaps still is, to Triss’s belief.

“You're afraid,” he said.

Triss blinked. “At what?”

“That what you have with Yennefer is a mistake made by the gods, that she does not love you but instead wants you as another sort of enjoyment all to herself,” Chireadan said with no hesitation.

Triss pursed her lips, avoiding his gaze.

“It’s not true you know,” Chireadan said.

“Then you do not know her as well as I do, despite witnessing it yourself,” Triss said, frowning.

“The incident in Rinde was over twelve years ago, Triss. She has changed since then from what I’ve heard and to what I have seen these past couple of days.”

“What do you mean?” Triss asked, meeting Chireadan’s gaze. “What have you seen?”

“Oh, Triss,” Chireadan sighed carringly, “haven’t you noticed the longing gazes she would throw at you? Each one filled with love, _real_ love, it is quite hard to miss. And not to mention, the jealous, possessive glares she would throw at me a handful of times.”

Triss took a moment’s thought. She had caught those emotions in Yennefer’s gaze a few times, but had thought it was her imagination. Decades of holding back, wanting and yearning for her soulmate catching up to her, and making her see things that were perhaps not there.

“Do — do you think she feels that way about me?” Triss asked timidly, afraid of being hurt by the one who truly held her heart, again.

Chireadan placed his hands on top of Triss’s, giving her a comforting smile. “I do not think it, I know it.”

Triss smiled tearfully, leaning forward for a hug. “Thank you.”

“I will alway care and love you, Triss,” Chireadan whispered to her ear, arms wrapping her. “And whenever you need a friend, do not hesitate to contact me.”

They pulled apart. Triss unclasp her betrothal piece, handing it back to Chireadan.

“I wish you a happy life with your bonded,” Triss said, smiling.

Chireadan smiled back in turn. “And I wish you the same.”

* * *

“Come on, Geralt, we do not have all day!” Yennefer shouted in the stables, bag and supplies in hand. “We need to leave before evening rolls around!”

“Can you not see I am trying!” Geralt growled, trying to get Roach out of her stall who refuses to get out of the warm comfort of the stables. “She doesn’t want to go out in the cold, not when it’s snowing so much.”

Yennefer sighed. “If we are to make it to the keep before the end of the winter solstice, then we need to go _now_ to arrive at the next city by tomorrow evening. There is a mage staying there who is capable of portaling us.”

“You know, if you had heeded Jask’s words we wouldn’t be needing to go ask for another mage’s help,” Geralt growled, irritated.

Yennefer puffed up in anger. “Will you shut it and get your stupid horse out of there!”

Geralt whipped around to fully face Yennefer, marching towards her. “Do not call Roach stupid,” he growled out threatening, standing over Yenneffer. “I know you are hurting, Yen, but nothing good will come of you going back to your old self.”

Yennefer held Geralt’s glare with one of her own for only a few seconds before deflating. “Can you just, _please_ , hurry along,” she asked more kindly, upset. “I don’t want to miss Ciri opening her gifts.”

Geralt softened. “Neither do I, but Roach refuses to move.”

“Maybe I can be of help.”

Their heads snapped at attention to the entrance of the stables to see Triss. Triss makes her way towards them, a fur cloak wrapped around her and a couple of bags in hand.

“You’ll help us, why?” Yennefer asked, keeping her distance.

“Because I do not want you to miss spending the winter solstice with your family, and —“ Triss pursed her lips — “I would like to go with you.”

Yennefer jerked back in surprise.

“It’s over between Chireadan and I —“

“Oh, gods, Triss, I’m sorry,” Yennefer cuts her, feeling terrible to have ended something that was giving Triss so much happiness. “If you want I can explain things to him, tell him I was the one in the wrong —“

“No!” Triss stopped her. “No, it wasn’t — it wasn’t like that. It seems he had found his soulmate while making his return to me. We both want to be with our true bonded, and decided to break off what we have and remain friends. At first, I was strongly reluctant, but he helped me see otherwise.”

Triss took a step forward, reaching for Yennefer’s hand. “He helped me to see the love you have towards me. Yennefer, I am so sorry for my words earlier, they were out of anger and frustration I have held on for years. As well as fear.”

“Triss,” Yennefer spoke softly, bringing a hand up to cradle her bonded’s cheek, locking gazes with one another. “I would never take advantage of you. You are not some sort of “plaything” for me to find entertainment in. You mean so much more to me. I am sorry if my past actions have told you otherwise.” Yennefer leans in for their foreheads to touch. “Just know that my words from earlier stand true, I can not imagine a life without you in it. I love you with all my heart, Triss Merigold. And I will spend the coming centuries proving it to you.”

Triss grinned brightly, eyes shining wetly.

Their moment is interrupted by someone clearing their throat. The two turned their attention to the Witcher.

“So, are you going to portal us or not?” Geralt asked, ignoring Yennefer’s glare for interrupting such a tender moment between them. “I would like to return home, and reunite with my mate and cub.”

“Oh, uh, of course,” Triss flushed, giggling sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“Oh, so you are allowed to have tender moments with your bonded, but I am not?” Yennefer said, hands on her hips.

“If I had allowed your moment to go on any longer, you would have most likely gone off to the nearest room and not come out till some time tomorrow.”

The two sorceress blushed at the accusation, not bothering to dispel it.

“I hate you,” Yennefer said with no real heat behind it.

Geralt smirked smugly.

With some sugar cubes and a tasty ripe apple as bribery, they got Roach to walk out of the stables. Triss made a portal, and together they stepped out of Vizima and into the path leading up to the keep.

It took them just an hour through the snow covered path to reach the gates of the keep. Five Witcher’s, a bard, and a young girl already there waiting for them. As soon as they were several yards away, Jaskier launched into a sprint straight for his mate. Geralt did the same, meeting his mate halfway, bringing him into a tight embrace and locking their lips.

“They seem quite attached,” Triss said, eyeing the two with such surprise.

“No doubt we will need up the same,” Yennefer said, wrapping an arm around Triss’s waist.

Triss blushed.

They make their way to the others as Geralt is being dragged by his mate back into the keep.

Ciri was next to break line, launching herself at Yennefer for a bone crushing hug. “I thought you wouldn’t be here in time for Yule!”

“And miss giving you your gift?” Yennefer said, returning the hug was as much strength. “I wouldn’t dare dream of it, cub.”

Ciri grinned up at Yennefer.

Introduction was made shortly after, Vesemir informing the newcomer to lift her own weight while she stays with them. To which Triss said she will only be staying for a few days, then going back to Vizima so she may finish up some business before she could stay with them permanently. She also offered to teach the cub healing magic and potions. Ciri immediately agreed to it, wanting to learn as much as she can about how Magic can be used.

Yennefer leads Triss into the keep, and towards where she will be staying.

“Am I not rooming with you?” Triss asked as they made their way up the stairs.

“If — if you would like,” Yennefer stuttered. “I had thought, given earlier, you would like to take things slow. You know, give us time to work our way up to a proper relationship. Your room will be across from mine, that way you can come to me easily if you need anything.”

Triss blinked at Yennefer, not having expected such a mature and reasonable response.

They quietly made the rest of the way to the floor containing their rooms.

****

The rest of that day was spent for the others to get to know Triss, and Triss getting to know them. By the time night rolled around, Yennefer escorted Triss to her room, giving her a peck on the cheek before bidding her goodnight.

The next morning, they were all woken up by a very excited cub jumping around and chanting, “It’s Yule! It’s Yule!” They all gather in the great hall, decorated a few weeks ago with strands of gold and silver, holly and pieces of evergreen, along with a tree near the hearth. The tree was decorated with the same strands of fabric around the room, some cinnamon sticks, orange peel slices, handmade orbs, string of popcorn and cranberries wrapped around it, and a handmade star on top.

They gathered together, and enjoyed a hearty warm breakfast near the fire.

For the rest of the sun’s light, they went on with their normal business, Triss staying by Yennefer’s side. Triss is surprised to see how far the cub of Cintra has come within her training. And impressed to see what the White Wolf’s mate was capable of. Triss has also come to admire Yennefer’s devotion towards Ciri, and is happy for her to finally have a child in her life like she has been wanting.

When sunset came around, they all moved to the kitchen to prepare tonight’s feast. They were all scattered around, paired off in doing various tasks. Geralt manned the oven, while Jaskier and Ciri made the dough for bread. Lambert and Aiden were cutting the meat, while Coën chopped vegetables for the stew. Eskel and Vesemir are cleaning and smashing berries into jam. And as for Triss and Yennefer, they gathered pots and dishes, and lit the fire.

Soon enough, they all moved back to the great hall with their feast in tow. It wasn’t until they lit the candles scattered throughout the table did they dig in. The majority of dinner was spent chatting about. Ciri informed Yennefer of her training while she was away, and asked how her time at King Foltest’s castle went. Yennefer recounted her time there, with honest detail, earning some sorry and scolding words and gazes from her family. In the end they’re glad Yennefer had seen the errors of her actions, and is working on improving her bond with Triss.

“Seems like you’re no different from us, huh sis,” Lambert said, grinning.

Yennefer threw a glare at the youngest wolf, but it held no real heat. She did, however, feel warmth spread across her chest from the wolf declaring her as his sister.

“At least _I_ did not take half a _century_ to confess my love to my bonded,” Yennefer threw back.

Lambert stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

“Real mature,” Yennefer said, deadpan. “You might want to be careful who you stick your tongue out to, _bro_ , unless you would like to spend time as a toad.”

Lambert quickly retract his tongue with a squeak.

The others burst out laughing at the two.

A few more minutes went by when Ciri and Lambert declared their bowls to be empty and stomachs full before asking to open their presents.

“Remind me again, how old are you?” Yennefer directed the question to Lambert.

“Hey, I never got the chance to celebrate or open gifts on Yule, so I’m allowed to act however I want,” Lambert said, sticking his tongue out again.

“Lambert, enough with the childish act,” Vesemir said sternly to his pup. “Plus, we all agreed to open gifts together after everyone has had their fill.”

Lambert and Ciri slumped forward to the table, pouting.

Once everyone is finished with their meal, they all gather around the tree. They all took turns grabbing and giving each other their gifts.

“Triss,” Yennefer called out beside her bonded. “Would you come with me for a moment?”

“Alright,” Triss said, letting Yennefer drag her to the other side of the room.

“I want to give you my gift without the others’ attention. Here,” Yennefer pulls out her gift from behind her back, wrapped in a red piece of cloth and tied with a gold color ribbon.

“Oh, Yen, I — I’m sorry but I haven’t gotten you anything, as there was the time and I didn’t think —“

“It’s alright,” Yennefer stopped her, giving her bonded a warm smile. “You being here with me is gift enough. Here, please,” she gestured to her gift.

Triss took it, pulling the ribbon off before unwrapping the cloth to reveal a small box. She opens the box to see a choker similar to Yennefer’s, but with green straps, a golden pendant and a piece of amethyst hanging from it. She took a sharp breath at the necklace.

“Yennefer is this —“

“A betrothal piece, yes,” Yennefer finished off. “I know we agreed to take things slow, but I want others to know we’re together.”

Triss is bombarded with emotions from Yennefer’s gift. “Will —“ she cleared her the lump in her throat — “Will you put it on me?”

Yennefer’s break out to the brightest grin Triss has ever seen on her. “Of course,” she said, grabbing the choker.

Triss turned around, and held her hair up. She felt Yennefer’s hand brush her neck as the necklace was placed around her. She has dreamt and long for the day her bonded would present her of such a gesture. To swearing eternity for one another.

“There,” Yennefer whispered beside Triss’s ear, pulling away.

Triss turned to face Yennefer’s loving and possessive gaze at the sight of her gift on her bonded. Triss felt her chest grow heavy at the sight, the feeling of want becoming strong just like all those years of when she was longing for Yennfer. Unable to take it any longer, she placed her hands on either side of Yennefer’s face, and pulled her in for a searing kiss.

Yennefer was shocked for only a second before leaning into the kiss with just as much heat.

A few seconds later, Triss pulled away with a gasp. “Yen, I changed my mind of taking things slow,” she said, locking her gaze with her bonded. “Take me to your room, _please_.”

Yennefer looked at Triss with a shock expression. “Are you sure? You don’t have to just because of my gift.”

“No, it’s not like that,” Triss shook her head, before smiling lovingly. “I’ve been waiting for decades for this, I don't want to wait any longer. Please, Yen, I love you with all my heart.”

Yennefer felt her chest tightened, pulling Triss in for another kiss before taking her away. They left the great hall without telling the others, figuring they don’t need to as they weren’t exactly invisible during their whole moment. Although, as they hurry up the hall they heard a loud thud followed by Jaskier shouting for his mate and Lambert’s burst out laughter, shouting “He fucking fainted!”

The two sorceresses hurried up the flight of stairs, to Yennefer’s room. Yennefer pushed the door open, pulling a giggling Triss in before shutting and locking the door.

Yennefer turned to face her bonded, only to be pinned against the door as lips locked with her’s. Triss’s hands card into Yennefer’s hair as Yennefer wrapped her arms around Triss, pressing their bodies up against each other.

Yennefer slid her hands up to the back of Triss's gown, undoing the hooks to undress her love. She felt Triss pulling her hands away to do the same.

They pulled apart for a moment to rid themselves of their dresses, along with their corset, shoes and stockings, leaving themselves in their chemise. They wrapped their arms around each other again, lips locked as they carefully moved towards the bed.

Yennefer lightly pushed Triss onto her bed, falling down along with her and settling between her legs, not once breaking their lips apart. Yennefer sucked on Triss’s tongue, earning a loud groan. She pulled her lips away from Triss, deciding to go for her neck to see if she can cause her love to make other noises.

Yennefer kissed and nibbled at the skin, earning beautiful moans, groans and gasps. She slid a hand under Triss’s undergarment.

Triss let out a loud gasp at the sudden feeling of fingers pressed up against her slit.

“Look who's already wet,” Yennefer whispered teasingly, nibbling at Triss’s ear. “Tell me, Love, was the kissing that great or has it been quite some time for you?” She asked, pressing her fingers harder, earning a moan and a jerk of the hips from Triss.

“At least I had some in the past months,” Triss bit back, moving her head to face Yennefer and throw her a smug look.

Yennefer blinked before narrowing her eyes and smiling mischievously. She pressed in a finger, causing Triss to jump and let out a yelp.

“That should teach you to be cheeky,” Yennefer said, thrusting her finger in and out.

Triss moans, gripping Yennefer’s shoulders as purchase to move her hips along her love’s finger.

“More,” Triss demanded after a moment had passed.

Yennefer, enjoying watching her love fucking herself on her finger, obliged, inserting another finger in the loosening slit. She moved her other hand to grab at the gathering of Triss’s chemise, and pulled it up to her chin, showcasing her breast. Yennefer froze for a second at the sight of scars in the center of Triss’s chest. She bent down as she continued to thrust her fingers, dropping soft kisses over the scars.

She, then, moved her attention to Triss’s perky tits. She swiped her tongue over one of the hard nubs before swirling it around, playing with it. Triss moans, mewling at the sensation. Yennefer plays with the hard nub for a bit, causing Triss to tremble underneath her, and adds a third finger. Yennefer grazed the sensitive nipple with her teeth, earning a gasp and shiver, before pulling away to the mess Triss had become.

Triss had dropped her hands down on either side of her head, her feet positioned on the bed to better move her body onto Yennefer’s fingers.

Yennefer heats up at the sight, feeling herself getting wetter. She thrust her fingers in faster and harder along to Triss’s movements. Her head going fuzzy at watching her love moving desperately for her release on her fingers. Yennefer leaned down back in for Triss’s other tit, swirling her tongue around the hard nub and playing with it as she did with the other.

Triss’s movement becomes rough and mess, seeking her release.

Yennefer, not wanting to torture love any further, wrapped her lips around the nub with a hard suck.

Triss came with a shout, tightening around Yennefer’s fingers.

Yennefer kept thrusting into Triss, prolonging her orgasm.

As she pulled her fingers out, Triss went limp, chest heaving. Yennefer, beyond turned on, pulled her chemise off before settling back and spreading her legs in front of her.

Triss moves her head to see what Yennefer is doing, and is turned on by the sight. She watch her bonded bring her slick covered fingers to her own wet slit, pressing into it.

Yennefer fucks herself with Triss’s juices on her fingers, meeting her love’s gaze while doing so. She spread her legs wider at Triss’s blown out eyes, extremely turned on at the display.

“Enjoying the show?” Yennefer said teasingly, letting out a wanton moan.

Triss groaned, sliding a hand down towards her own slit. “Immensely,” she said, pressing three of her fingers in, dripping.

They fuck themselves to the sight of their love doing the same, giving each other a show to dream about while they are apart. Both bringing their other hand to their breast, groping and pinching, never breaking their gaze from the other. It wasn’t long for them to reach their ends, shouting for each other.

Yennefer dropped her hand from her breast, leaning back and trying to catch her breath. But then Triss pins her down, catching her off guard.

“I believe it’s my turn to make you tremble, my dear soulmate,” Triss said, giving Yennefer an intense lustful gaze.

Yennefer felt a shiver go down her spine before throwing her love a teasing grin. “Give it your best shot, Love, I don’t tremble easily.”

A mischievous gleam in Triss's eyes sends another shiver down Yennefer’s spine. Triss grabbed hold of Yennefer’s thighs, spreading her legs before going down on her.

Yennefer gasped, hands flying into Triss’s hair as she ate her out.

Triss jabbed her tongue into her love, tasting Yennefer’s juices and walls. She moved her hands up to Yennefer’s tits to play with as she grazed her teeth on the lips, earning wanton gasps and moans. And just as Triss promised, Yennefer starts to tremble before her as she grope and pinch while jabbing her tongue in and out of Yennefer.

Triss pulled back to press the flat of her tongue against her love, teeth pressing down to squeeze more of the slick out. She placed her mouth over Yennefer’s slit, giving a hard suck as she pinch and tug at Yennefer’s nipples.

Yennefer came with a shout, and Triss drank her through her release.

Triss pulled back, panting. She grabbed whatever was close by to wipe away the slick before dropping beside her bonded.

Yennefer pulled Triss into her arms, having Triss’s head resting just below her chin. 

Triss wrapped her arms around her love, breathing in the lovely scent of lilac. She turned her head to face Yennefer. “Will you still be in my arms when I wake coming morning?”

Yennefer places her hands on her bonded’s face, giving her a loving gaze. “Yes, as well as every coming morning for the rest of our lives. I am yours as much as you are mine, _my_ _precious flower_.”

Triss smiled, eyes shining wetly. She leans in for their lips to meet in a passionate kiss before settling back down under her love’s chin.

“Yes,” she whispered, closing her eyes as she tightened her arms. “I am yours as you are mine.”


End file.
